


Wet

by night_jellyfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_jellyfish/pseuds/night_jellyfish
Summary: Angela wakes Genji up in the middle of the night. PWP
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 21





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> What's uuuup
> 
> I also wrote this on the fly. I just had the idea come to me, and I've been rusty from writing, so here we go!
> 
> Warnings: Robot dick

Genji panted heavily, keeping his eyes closed while soft hands twirled their fingers on his nipples. He regretted sleeping shirtless this evening. His room was dim, and dark with only the window giving any light.

Yet he could still see beside him, Angela had one hand doing the rubbing, while the other rubbed her wet folds through her thin white panties. Her head rested on Genji’s chest, and she enjoyed inhaling his recently showered scent.

Genji has been peacefully sleeping, until the blonde woke him up with a whisper of, “Genji, I’m wet.”

He was still exhausted of course, but he didn’t exactly want to turn down the opportunity.

Angela’s hand stopped their ministrations on his chest, and slid down to feel his abs. Her hand started to go much lower, down until she started to feel warm metal instead of flesh.

“Hey....” Genji muttered. “You’re gonna make me hard....”

“Isn’t that the point?” Angela said into his ear.

Angela herself was already familiar with his dick. Both in the sense that she had ridden it many times, and also that she had a hand in designing it. It was a strange conversation between the two of them to be honest.

Still, she always liked discovering new ways to elicit reactions from the cyborg.

The metal was flexible in her hands, with the tip being made to be just as sensitive. Her hand stroked it just at the top, which had Genji let out a sigh.

“Stop teasing....” he said.

“Nah,” Angela giggled. She then lowered her hand until she was at his cock’s base, then stroked all the way up the length. She felt him get hard in her hands, and watched his hips buck upwards while she did so.

Her thumb rubbed the entrance of his cock, and then around the head. Genji began thrusting into her hand, his knees propping up to support him. One of his arms gripped Angela’s side. Genji turned to face her with half lidded eyes.

“Please stop teasing....”

Angela kissed him on the nose. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She gripped his cock harder. “Yes what?”

“Yes, please....” he gasped.

Angela felt herself get wetter at hearing his moans. She took the hand she was rubbing herself with, covered with her own juices and raised her hand up to Genji’s mouth.

“How much do you want it?” She said, pressing fingers to his lips.

Genji greedily sucked on her fingers, cleaning them of any pussy juice left. One of his arms grabbed hold of her wrist, and brought it closer to his face.

“I’ll take that as a lot,” she laughed.

With that, she got up, and sat herself into his lap. She lifted herself just enough to remove her soaked panties, and tossed them to the floor without much care. He felt her soft ass against his legs, and reached around them to cup them in his hands. He spread them while squeezing, getting a moan out of Angela. One finger found its way to her asshole, rubbing at the entrance. His finger entered just a bit, enough to get her to cry out.

“Ahh.....” she moaned. “You want it back there?”

Genji gave a soft nod. Angela got off his lap, reaching over to their nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. She opened it up, pouring the liquid over his robotic shaft. Genji groaned a little bit from her stroking. She then positioned herself above him again, and smeared some of the lube over her ass.

Genji grabbed her hips to hold her. He then used one hand to lead his throbbing dick towards her tight asshole. Angela quivered in anticipation, getting wetter at the fact that her cyborg was looking right at her sopping folds being spread open.

Genji held her as he slid her down. Angela’s eyes closed, letting herself feel all the ridges and texture of his robotic shaft.

“Fuck,” she gasped. Her legs were shaking.

“That’s what you get for teasing me,” Genji growled.

Angela then bounced up and down on him. She took off her loose t-shirt revealing her supple breasts which jiggled everytime she moved on him.

Genji presses a hand on her back to have her come forward, bringing her tits to his face. He suckled on one, while playing with the other.

“G-genji!” She whined. “Go faster please....”

Without a word, he thrusted faster and harder into her ass.

Angela squealed. With her tits being toyed with, and her ass being drilled, she found herself in absolutle ecstasy.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she gasped. Her blonde hair began sticking to her face with sweat.

Genji swirled his tongue around her teats, alternating between either breast. To him, her soft body made him harder. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to squeeze all parts of her. His hands slid down to her hips, and he began to thrust harder.

Genji groaned at feeling Angela’s ass tighten around him. It was so warm, and her pussy juice began to drip down to his cock.

Speaking of which, he reached his fingers downwards to begin rubbing her clit, then inserting his fingers into her pussy hole.

Mercy shrieked at the stimulation, making her ass shake harder against Genji’s shaft.

“Are you gonna cum, huh?” He growled at her. He felt himself nearing as well, but he wanted to see who would finish first.

Angela could not even speak. She held him close, her breasts squished against his bare pecs.

Without much warning, the blonde’s legs began to shake, and she went rigid as she came. Genji took this time to keep pounding her while she finished, never stopping his fingers either until she was done.

Angela buried her face into Genji’s chest while moaning his name as she rode off her high. She could still feel his hard shaft rubbing her insides, and didn’t want him to stop.

“Fuck,” Genji said after a few minutes. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Angela....”

He groaned, pulling out his dick. His semen shot out onto her ass, painting her cheeks and her hole white.

He exhaled, going lax against the bed, and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Angela simply laid there, starting to feel sleepy herself.

“I love you,” she said after a few moments.

Genji put his arm over her. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
